


【好茶/朝耀】遙不可及

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 改梗自港剧《降魔的》。粗体部分为歌词。王耀视角，他哭得有点多但真的不是他软弱。先第一人称后第三人称。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Kudos: 4





	【好茶/朝耀】遙不可及

**Author's Note:**

> 改梗自港剧《降魔的》。  
> 粗体部分为歌词。王耀视角，他哭得有点多但真的不是他软弱。先第一人称后第三人称。

我在E国A城东边开了一家祖国风味的私房菜馆，每个时段只接待一桌人，按照顾客的口味度身订造，希望可以带给他们家的感觉。一开始做的是街坊生意，承蒙街坊的厚爱，也积累了一些名气，有时也有西边的甚至是其他城市的顾客慕名而来。

我今天想说的故事，讲述的就是一个从西边来的客人。一年前他打电话询问可以预约的时段，我说早上六点至晚上十时都可以，一小时为一时段，然后他竟然问我早上五点行不行。

我心想，这人一定很忙碌吧，五点就要吃早餐，即是四点多就要起床了，那时天还未亮呢。虽然我说着六点就可以开门营业，实际开门时间是取决于当天最早的预约时段，通常是七点，平日早上五点的时候我可能还未回到菜馆准备呢。

但是，我鬼使神差地跟他说可以，可能是被他令人著迷的声音诱惑了吧。

当暧昧幽静的紫光在地平线的山峦上如烟漫散，天色依然晦暗不已的时候，菜馆门口便会传来摇铃的声音，那人很会算时间，我开门迎接他的时候顺便看一眼时钟，永远是刚刚好的五点正。每次他都会在六点正跟我道别离开，披着晨光消失在街口转角。这时候整座Ａ城才完全清醒过来，人车渐渐密集，恢复该有的热闹。

如此早起总会给我一种错觉，自己偷来了一段不为人知的美好时光，跟他一起。

啊，不好意思，到现在我还未介绍一下那个人。他叫亚瑟·柯克兰，三十岁，正与他的哥哥筹备开一个书店。明明是金发绿眸，多么朝气蓬勃的颜色搭配，偏偏每次都穿着同一身深灰色系的三件套西装，从未解开过一枚钮扣，就像穿上了铠甲。亚瑟给我的第一印象是高冷严苛的，即使他的眼晴熠熠生辉。他在吐糟装潢布置时工人有多么粗心，在家族世代使用的书柜上划出一厘米的痕迹，或者是列出购书清单时他的哥哥口味有多庸俗，不懂得欣赏冷门神作的时候确实如此，其他时候则如同一名真正的绅士，谦厚温和。他预约了一小时，而我们之间的聊天占去至少一半时间。我们有谈不完的话题，他除了跟我分享他们的筹备过程，眼底闪烁着期待，还会聊一聊城市另一边的别样景色。你知道的，Ａ城很大，东西相距甚远，我那时又没去过西边，对那边的风土人情可以称得上是一无所知。听后我最大的感受就是西边的文化保育似乎做得比东方好，好多复古的建筑与事物得以保全至今，配上亚瑟娓娓道来的语气，我感觉自己仿佛是历史长河中一块停驻的小石块，涓涓流水轻抚着我，连生活里那些挣脱不去的顽迹都似乎可以渐渐洗去，我变得更加光滑纯粹，乐于倒映着他那双祖母绿的光辉。

我还记得我曾经跟亚瑟说，他其实很适合在博物馆里工作，他的解说细致有趣，学识渊博，处理文物时也一定是严谨认真的，会把文物当作他的爱书一样珍而重之。

亚瑟连忙摆手，说自己不喜社交，做不到跟一个陌生人滔滔不绝地讲解东西。

我笑着问他，「真的吗？你面对我的时候看起来挺自在啊，明明我们两个月前也是陌生人。」

亚瑟愣了好一会儿，然后有点羞赧地摸了摸自己的鼻子，目光躲闪道，「笨蛋，你怎么能跟那些外人混为一谈。」

他说得有点小声，但我听得出里面莫名的宠溺意味。那时候，我的心漏跳了一拍，也开始不太敢正视亚瑟，最后又是鬼使神差，我细声应答，「我也是这样想的。」我知道他一定听到，因为我看到他金发也遮不住的红通通的耳尖，应该跟我的一样滚烫。

我们对望，好像一眼就能看到心底，有什么豁然开朗了。

是的，你没有猜错，我竟然沦陷了。

再过三个月，亚瑟兴奋地告诉我他与哥哥一同经营的书店准备就绪，即将在下星期六开幕，诚邀我见证这个激动人心的历史一刻。我当然不会拒绝，还提出为他们准备派对美食。他连续几天都挂着阳光般明媚的笑容，提前跟我透露设计书店的种种巧思，他尤其满意自己择善固执，辟出景致最好的空间设计成一个让读者尽情沉浸于书中世界的地方，还会奉上咖啡和茶点，因为与书为友、以书会友才是修读商科的亚瑟经营利润注定不高的书店的初衷。即使因此跟哥哥大吵一架也值得，他说。

「我哥哥觉得这样会少放了书柜卖少了书，还越卖越亏。」亚瑟叹了一口气，「我以为他既然了解我的性格也愿意与我合资，他应该会支持我的。」

「但是你哥哥最后让了步，证明他比起金钱更注重你啊，」我补充道，「改日你要好好感谢你的哥哥才对。」

亚瑟点头，望着我他又笑了。他真的不知道自己的笑容有多迷人。

到了星期四，我安排顾客改期，清空了当日和接下来两天的预约，因为我打算悄悄去西边找亚瑟，给他一个惊喜。他的书店是前舖后居，我可以顺便在那边准备派对美食。

我到达亚瑟书店所在的西边城镇后才发现那里并不完全如亚瑟所言那般复古。现在回想起来，其实有很多端倪暴露了这个美丽的泡沫。但是当时我只留意他。依循亚瑟给的地址，我越走越入，走着走着人流少了很多，我也不以为意，直至我来到目的地——

那是一座完全荒废的屋子。风化至龟裂的外墙爬满了藤蔓，藤蔓下的阴影异常深沉，张牙舞爪之势足以使人心生寒意。我忍不住拿出地图再三确认有没有走错路，因为屋子没有挂上招牌，窗户从外面被木板封死，怎么看也不可能是开业在即的书店，更不会有人在此居住。可惜残酷的现实摆在我眼前，这里的确理应是亚瑟·柯克兰的书店。

我走前去碰那道完全掉了漆，锈迹斑斑犹如烧痕的大门，咔嚓一声，铰链还裂开了，大门摇摇欲坠，歪斜着挡在我面前，好比最后的遮羞布。我紧张得吞了一口口水，忽然觉得面前的这一切，乃至亚瑟的存在，都是潘朵拉的魔盒，一旦打开了就永远回不去了，但是，我听见另一把声音在告诉我，如果今天不搞清楚关于他的前因后果，我一辈子注定寝食难安。于是我把心一横推开那道门，然后目瞪口呆，没想到我刚才的比喻原来不是比喻。屋内俨如囚禁了黑夜，只见一地熏黑的残骸连绵至屋子的尽头，我的脚边不断扬起灰烬，鞋下碾碎的声音细细密密的，好像虫子在啃咬我。所有证据都指向了唯一的、最恐怖的原因。

为什么要让我知道？这个问题甫一浮现，眼前的空间就突然扭成一团，再次摊开之时便有难以忍受的热浪扑面而来。橙红色的火光照亮了整间屋子，贪婪的火舌舔上了充实的书柜，舔上了柔软的沙发椅，还舔上了亚瑟，那个总爱说我笨蛋的大笨蛋的身体，可是他只顾着保护他的一堆爱书，还在锲而不舍地将它们从烧着的书柜上抠下来，搜刮着桌子，将它们抱紧怀中。你说他是不是大笨蛋？！我立即拨开跨过燃烧的障碍物，努力接近亚瑟的同时大声喝止他，但是他充耳不闻，我万分焦急，眼眶都被逼出眼泪，冲到他面前正想拉住他的手救他出去的时候——

我的手却穿过了他。

你是不是觉得我很迟钝？这时候我才知道亚瑟·柯克兰是只有我才看到的人，可是这完全不值得高兴。我眼看火焰在亚瑟身上越发放肆，他痛苦地蠕动打滚但仍想抱着书爬出屋外，最后火焰彻底击败了他，他身上所有美好的色彩都成了黑兮兮的焦炭，而我除了泪流满面，除了无力的扒拉，除了绝望的嘶吼，什么都做不到啊！

之后火光消失，一切恢复进来时的模样，我都不知道自己难看地趴在地上痛哭多久，鼻子嘴巴都塞满了灰烬，快要不能呼吸。

刚刚的一幕来去如同一场恶梦，我也想如此安慰自己，然而当我浑浑噩噩地乘车回到我的菜馆，试图用工作麻醉自己的时候，我分明看到，亚瑟穿着上一次看到他时穿的大衣在门口守候。晚上的Ａ城人烟稀少，街灯洒下鹅黄色的冷光，朦胧了他的侧脸，也可能是我的眼泪化开了他的眉眼。

那一瞬间我竟不敢踏出脚步。还是亚瑟转头看到了我，笑着向我挥手，我只好抹了抹眼角，装作若无其事地回挥，然后走到他的面前。那段路很短，但我走了很久，而他一直耐心地等着我。

我一开口就差点冷静不了，「对不起，让你久等了。你怎么来了？」

「啊没事，是我唐突到访在先。」亚瑟有点尴尬地笑了，又使我快要失控，「只是想提醒你快到我书店开幕那天了，请你一定要腾出时间赴约。」

「一想到未来有你，又有书店，我就觉得这一定是上帝给过最好的安排，而我是这个世界上最幸运的人。」他握起我的手，眼中汹涌的爱意简直要将我淹死。

「好，我们不见不散。」他笑着点头，转身离开了。

我答应了亚瑟，也答应了自己，一定要把他救出来。

接下来的几天，我暂停营业，不断来回东边与西边，旅游巴的司机都已经认得我了，常用狐疑的目光盯着我不放。我不断经历同一场火灾，又一次救不回亚瑟，然后又在夜晚的菜馆门口被完好无缺的他捕获，提醒自己不见不散。就这样陷入无解的轮回。每一次心如刀割、无力回天我都只能红着眼睛忍受下去，寻找拯救的线索。

我逐渐发现，火苗是从书店地板窜起的，明显是有人偷偷在地板淋上汽油想杀死亚瑟。这是一宗纵火谋杀案，我想为他取回公道，但是一问起西边人关于那座被烧屋子的事，无论老的小的都避而不谈，去了警局才知道这已是五十年前的火灾，官方早已定性为意外。可怜亚瑟连自己死了都未曾察觉，依然在阳世徘徊，重复度过死前那一段日子，被烈火折磨了五十年不得解脱……抱歉，一想到这里，我有点忍不住……

谢谢你的纸巾。呼，我没事，继续吧。更重要的是，很讽刺地，一旦我伸手想救亚瑟，那一次就注定失败收场。意识到这一个难以接受的事实后，我徬徨了很久，我怎么能够忍住不救他？我真的可以救到他吗？幸好，有一天最疼爱我的姥姥来探望我，我在菜馆做饭招待她。姥姥就坐在亚瑟坐过的位子，忽然问我是不是对一只鬼产生了不该有的执念。我惊讶不已，明明她几乎失明，怎么看得出我心事重重。

姥姥淡然指向自己的心脏，「重要的事物用这里才看得到。」

那天我把自己与亚瑟的一切来龙去脉都告诉了姥姥，希望得到她的指引。说完才发现自己犯了世俗的三重禁忌，人鬼恋、同性恋，还算是忘年恋，虽然亚瑟停留在三十岁的状态。姥姥很有可能接受不了，直接勒令我置之不理。可我真的不想听到，我的亲人叫我放弃我的爱人，我难以取舍啊。

「不但是你对他有执念，他也对你有执念啊。」姥姥顿了顿，「耀儿，你告诉我，你救下他是想他留下来还是离开？」

「我……我没有想过这个问题。」我实话实说。

「亚瑟已经死了，不再属于这个世界。可能耀儿你没有察觉到，其实你的心还在动摇，潜意识里仍然舍不得他走，所以他为了你会一直留下来，你不会救得走他。可是现在留下来对亚瑟而言就是反复被烧死的折磨，即使之前你们的相处有多么寻常，到了开店的期限你一踏进他的书店，轮回就开始了，你们再也回不去当初。现在他被困在那两段时间里，除非你决绝道别，告诉他离开了也会一直惦记他，会好好照顾自己不让他担心，使他真正放下执念，他才可以前往他真正的归处。」她苍老的手轻轻搭在我的手上，「这也是我想告诉你的，到我走了之后……」

「姥姥！别说这样不吉利的话！耀儿还有好多美味的菜肴想煮给您吃。」我紧紧抱住姥姥一下，后知后觉地发现，「您不介意我和亚瑟的关系吗？」

「傻孩子，爱就是爱。爱谁是你的自主选择，你选择了他并勇敢地承担了爱的责任，我还要夸你呢。耀儿，你真的长大了，姥姥很欣慰。」她无比温柔地摸着我的头，惹得我热泪盈眶，只懂得抱着她连番感谢。

最后一次，我踏进亚瑟的书店残骸，轮回的幻象如约而至。我立正不动，深呼吸之后闭上眼睛，沉淀自己的不舍，不去看亚瑟痛苦不堪的样子，心里只管专注地默念他的名字，这世间最好听的音节。我的信念坚定不移，我相信亚瑟一定可以收到我的思念，摆脱这个幻象。

我不厌其烦，直至燃烧的噪音消散殆尽，柔和的白光包围了我。我睁开眼睛，看到白光的中央浮现了熟悉的金色，熟悉的绿色，最后看到我的爱人穿着一身帅气的白西装缓缓走到我面前。他面容沉静，微微一笑，眼里是无尽的深情。

「耀，我终于等到你了。」亚瑟抚上我的脸颊，用拇指轻轻抹去我眼角忍不住溢出的泪珠，「对不起，让你这么痛苦。辛苦了。」

我伸手抚上他的手，「不辛苦，只要你没事就好。」

我们随即交换了一个深深的拥吻，留给我们的时间已经所剩无几。

我很想跟亚瑟道歉，是我的自私延长了他的痛苦，但是我知道他肯定不接受我的道歉，因为他爱我更胜他自己。

「亚瑟，我爱你，我一辈子都不会忘记你。我会好好照顾我自己，不让你担心。」我尽力压住自己的哭腔，「我们，最后一定会重聚的。如果有下一世，我会做更好吃的饭等你光临，我会比你更早告白，我会更加爱你。所以，对不起，你可以再等我一次吗？」

「嗯，你慢慢来，做自己喜欢的事，代我好好探索一下这个世界。不用著急，我等你回来跟我分享。」亚瑟的声音越来越小，也越来越重，「耀，只要是你，多久我都会等，绝不后悔。」

「我爱你。」

最后他把扣在白西装上的红玫瑰摘下来，巧妙地别在我的头发上，身体化作点点白光重新融入背景之中。

那一刻，我的灵魂获得前所未有的平静。

* * *

「谢谢你接受我们《世界灵距离》的采访，跟我们分享你发现自己拥有阴阳眼的前因后果，王耀先生。」沉浸在王耀故事里的年轻女记者听完愣了好一会儿才回过神来，「你们的名字会作化名处理，我们会安排演员代替你在镜头面前讲述并演绎部分情节作为节目效果，因应节目时段故事也会有微量删改。请问王先生你是否愿意接受这样安排呢？」

「可以。我看过你们的节目，质素很高，不会哗众取宠，我信任你们节目组。」

「谢谢！」女记者很喜欢自己参与制作的这档节目，听到赞赏自然十分高兴。

「你听到我的故事，不会觉得难以置信，全是我凭空捏造吗？」王耀送女记者离开自己的私房茶馆时，在门口忽然问道。

女记者投以善解人意的微笑，「这世上没有什么不可能的，而且王先生你讲述时七情上面，旁若无人，谁像我一样在旁听着都会被你们的爱情深深打动，我相信没有人会质疑你的真诚。」她顿了顿，狡黠地眨了一下眼睛，「如果王先生真的是在演戏，那你真是一个很出色的演员，演技好颜值又高。」

「哈哈，谢谢你。」

王耀只身回到菜馆，坐在亚瑟坐过的位子，额头靠近桌上一个修长漂亮的玻璃花瓶，彷似在交换心声，「有人相信我们，真是太好了，亚瑟。」

花瓶里有一朵被悉心照料的红玫瑰，五十年如一日般盛放，红得引人心悸。花瓣磨蹭着王耀的黑发，像是爱人的缠绵一吻。

这并不是故事的全部。王耀没有告诉记者的是，他还找到亚瑟·柯克兰的墓碑。

当王耀手捧一束素净的白玫瑰走近墓碑时，他迎面碰见一位刚才在亚瑟墓前放下花束的老婆婆，虽然满头花白，但拥有与亚瑟相似的五官，除了没有粗眉毛。王耀想那位肯定是亚瑟的亲人。

老婆婆也看到他了，睁大眼睛的幅度比王耀想像中还要大，随后她开口竟是满是厌恶的质问：「你怎么来了？你还敢来？！」

王耀一头雾水，愣在原地不知所措。老婆婆又倏地意识到什么似的喃喃自语，「不对啊，他不应该还是这个样子啊……」

王耀正想开口询问，老婆婆却迳自离开，一个眼神都不愿意施舍给他。他只好默默咽下不解，继续完成自己的路程。

殊不知那老婆婆曾经回过头一次，眼里的怨恨浓得化不开。

无论过了多少年，记忆中哥哥的轮廓都是那么清晰。火灾前三天，亚瑟带妹妹参观刚刚竣工的新书店。在景致最好的落地窗前，他放了一张别具异国情调的沙发椅，她好奇询问其来源。

「在C国买的，很新颖吧，没想到我国的沙发椅绣上来自东方的独特花纹会那么美。」

亚瑟的语气，和海面的薄冰一样平静。身边的女孩却被冰碴子扎到似的，无论是身体还是声音都颤抖起来，「哥哥！你什么时候去了那人的祖国？你怎么不告诉我们——」

「罗莎，」亚瑟的语气始终不起任何波澜，「你说他会坐得舒服吗？」

罗莎真心觉得他哥哥无药可救了，那人到底放了什么蛊毒？去她的淑女礼仪，她彻底憋不住了：「他不配！！他连跟你在一起的勇气都没有，他不配坐这张沙发椅，他不配被你死心塌地的爱着啊，哥哥……」

尾音逐渐被眼泪覆盖，罗莎跪坐在读者空间的地毯上无力地啜泣，而亚瑟面不改色，伸手抚摸沙发椅，不发一言。

**如想不起我 我都给你留座**

回忆的最深处，是无解的问题。

他与他当中，到底欠了什么？

END


End file.
